Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing direct current to an integrated circuit.
Background of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are often installed on a printed circuit board that provides mechanical support, electrical power, and communication channels to other components on the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be formed with multiple laminated layers including an electrically conductive power plane and an electrically conductive ground plane. The power and ground planes provide a means for electrical power distribution across the printed circuit board. Various components, such as an integrated circuit, may be coupled to the power and ground planes in order to receive electrical power. A component may be coupled to the power and ground planes by plated through holes referred to as vias.
While a computer may be plugged into an alternating current (AC) electrical outlet or cable, a power supply converts the alternating current to direct current for use by the integrated circuits and other components within the computer. Direct current (DC) is provided to the power plane for distribution to the various components. Furthermore, various components installed on the printed circuit board may require different DC voltages, such that it is necessary to provide DC-DC voltage regulators that step down the DC voltage to the appropriate level.